


Любовь и объятия

by WTF J and K Pop 2021 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Yamapi - Fandom
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanfiction, Fluff, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Translation, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/WTF%20J%20and%20K%20Pop%202021
Summary: Ямапи и Каме после концерта Ямапи "Unleashed"
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Kudos: 3
Collections: J and K pop: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Любовь и объятия

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love & Hug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777687) by [ladyc2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2). 



\- Дождись меня, - прошептал Ямапи, обнимая Каме. Интересно, понял ли его Каме? Из-за шума кричащей толпы и музыки он даже не был уверен, что Каме вообще его слышит, не говоря уже о скрытом значении его слов. Но когда он вернулся за сцену и увидел, что Каме ждет его со свежим полотенцем и бутылкой воды, он решил, что это не имеет значения.

Он с благодарностью взял воду - неужели он вообразил себе сам эту искру, словно статическое электричество, пробежавшую между ними, когда их пальцы на мгновение соприкоснулись? Каме не показал никакой реакции, которую мог видеть Ямапи, затем он отвернулся, чтобы посмеяться над чем-то, что сказал один из танцоров. Он знал, что его собственные щеки пылают, но надеялся, что это будет ошибочно принято за концертный адреналин.

Его отодвинули от Каме, и водоворот людей унес его прочь, чтобы он смог поблагодарить стафф и команду. Он пытался следить за Каме, но людей было очень много, и он потерял его из виду.

Наконец, вернувшись в раздевалку, оставшись на минуту один, он позволил себе глубоко вздохнуть. Его чувства к Каме переполняли его. Это было не плохо, когда он работал, он мог сосредоточиться на текущей задаче, но всякий раз, когда наступало затишье, он обнаруживал, что его мысли возвращаются - к нему, как Каме трепал его волосы или хихикал над чем-то смешным, или краснел, когда был смущен.

Ямапи не верил в сожаления; раз ты сделал свой выбор, каким бы трудным он ни был, его надо довести до конца. Скоро ему придется сделать выбор в отношении Каме - признаться и рискнуть всем или остаться с тем, что безопасно и удобно.

Тихий стук в дверь вырвал его из раздумий. Это был Каме. Ямапи подошел к двери, чтобы открыть дверь.

\- Ты все еще здесь?

Каме кивнул.

\- Ты же просил подождать.

Выбор сделан.

Он закрыл дверь, чтобы почувствовать немного уединения ото всех, и использовал момент, стоя лицом к двери, чтобы попытаться сосредоточиться. Это не совсем сработало.

Ямапи почувствовал, как учащается его сердцебиение, в горле пересохло, а ладони вспотели, как будто вся влага из его тела перетекла из одной части в другую. Сейчас или никогда. У Каме не могло быть много свободного времени - он должен был идти, у него скорее всего съемки. Тот факт, что он все еще был здесь по просьбе Ямапи, говорил о многом.

Он повернулся лицом к своему другу, нет, к человеку которого любит.

\- Ты мне нравишься.

Каме покраснел, легкая улыбка украсила его губы.

\- Я знаю.

\- Ты знаешь?

\- Ты сказал, что я твой спаситель по национальному телевидению, и ты назвал меня своей второй половинкой по крайней мере дважды. - Каме пожал плечами. - Так я и понял.

Ямапи поморщился. В последнее время он довольно много говорил о Каме.

— Это довольно странно, да?

Каме отрицательно покачал головой.

— Это мило.

— И …?

Каме только рассмеялся, прежде чем схватить его за руку и притянуть к себе в еще одно объятие - третье за вечер, хотя это было гораздо горячее и интимнее. Вероятно, потому что у них не было аудитории для этого, размышлял Ямапи.

\- Мне надо скоро идти, - прошептала ему на ухо Каме, - и ты мне тоже нравишься.

Ямапи сжал его еще крепче, наслаждаясь этим объятием до тех пор, пока оно длилось.


End file.
